This invention relates to electromechanical actuators, and more particularly to linear electromechanical actuators which are highly resistant to unintended actuation due to mechanical shock, vibration, or sudden acceleration.
Linear electromechanical actuators are widely used for such purposes as providing a mechanical input to cause a load-holder to release its load. For example, Schwartz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,095 shows a bomb shackle release intended for use on aircraft and including a linear electromechanical actuator 15 which responds to an applied electrical signal by extending head 26 from housing 16, 17. Extension of head 26 in this manner moves release lever 11 and causes shackle S to drop its load (e.g., a bomb, an extra fuel tank, a container of supplies, or any other "store"). It is extremely important that such actuators not fire except when intended. In particular, it is extremely important for such actuators to be highly resistant to inadvertent actuation due to mechanical shock, vibration, or sudden acceleration.
Many actuators of the type generally shown by Schwartz et al. have been devised. Most of these devices have resistance to unintended actuation as an objective. However, none of these devices has fully attained that objective, and many have become extremely complicated. Such complication increases the cost and decreases the reliability of these devices.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved and simplified linear electromechanical actuators of the type described above.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide linear electromechanical actuators which are relatively simple in construction but which are both highly reliable and highly resistant to inadvertent actuation.